Reprendre sa vie en main
by cora-sandi
Summary: J'avais tout quittée à l'âge de 14 ans : ma famille mes amis. J'ai dû m'exiler en Europe pour ma survie sous une nouvelle identité. Je suis revenue vivre sur le territoire d'Amérique depuis trois ans, afin de retrouver mon père, ainsi que Rosalie et Jasper. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, je dois mettre mon passé derrière moi et recommencer à vivre.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour,**

**nous voici, pour une nouvelle fiction. Et oui, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. En tout cas, on espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Prologue

Trois ans ! Trois ans plus tôt, j'étais revenue vivre sur le territoire d'Amérique, pour ne plus jamais en repartir. J'avais, par la même occasion, pu revoir mon père, ainsi que mes amis.

Tout quitter, alors que je venais d'avoir quatorze ans, n'était pas facile. Tout quitter et s'exiler seule, n'était pas très plaisant, mais j'y étais obligée. Je vivais l'enfer, j'ai vécu l'enfer, c'est pourquoi, j'ai dû quitter mon pays, mes amis et la seule personne qu'il me restait de ma famille. Cela n'avait pas été simple, mais c'était obligé pour assurer ma survie. Le plus dur, je crois, ce fut le fait, que mon entourage me manquait terriblement.

Avant ce drame, j'avais une vie, que tout enfant aurait aimé avoir : des parents aimants, une sœur, âgée d'un an et demi de plus que moi, ainsi que mes meilleurs amis. Nous habitions à Portland, dans une belle et grande maison des plus beaux quartiers. Nous n'étions pas riches, mais nous avions suffisamment de moyens, pour avoir une vie décente. Mais aujourd'hui...

Et puis, cela nous permettait de passer nos vacances dans différents endroits. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, jusqu'à ce que ma vie s'écroule. J'ai dû me reconstruire une nouvelle vie, loin de mon père et de mes amis. Ces monstres m'avaient volé ma jeunesse, l'âge, où j'aurais dû connaître mes premiers baisers, les sorties entre amis... Cela n'était pas possible, car je devais rester distante et solitaire, parmi mon espèce. Durant mon exil, j'ai fait de nombreuses découvertes, j'ai tenté des tonnes de chose, mais presque toujours... seule.

Sans oublier, que je ne pouvais pas faire un pas dehors, sans avoir un ou deux gardes du corps avec moi. Les agents Sam et Alec avaient mis leurs vies entre parenthèses pour ma survie. J'avais, sans cesse, une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête.

Durant ces quatre longues années, j'ai dû m'adapter à d'autres pays, comme la France, l'Angleterre, l'Espagne et l'Italie... Je ne pouvais pas rester plus d'un an au même endroit, voilà pourquoi je changeais régulièrement d'adresse, et surtout en cours d'année scolaire. Je devais toujours effacer ma piste, faire comme si je n'existais pas. Croyez-moi, tout cela était pesant, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Les amis, c'était interdit ou déconseiller. Vous voyez un peu mieux ma vie, maintenant ?

Je faisais en sorte de passer inaperçue et de me fondre, parmi le monde qui m'entourait. J'étais devenue une personne solitaire, qui passait le reste du temps dans ses livres et ses cours.

Et pourquoi cela ? C'est simple. Mon père, employé par le gouvernement, travaillait pour le FBI. Il était sur une grosse affaire de traite de blanche, quand tout à basculer. Il était sur le point de réussir à démanteler tout le réseau, il ne lui manquait que le cerveau des cette organisation, pour que l'enquête soit bouclée. Il était le responsable de son unité, le chef Parker, mais tout a foiré.

De ce fait, Charlie avait fait infiltrer deux gars de son service, dans le réseau. Depuis quelques mois, ils agissaient incognitos, comme s'ils étaient l'un des leurs. Ce soir-là, mon père avait été appelé, car un de ses indics, l'avait informé qu'une livraison de filles allait arriver, sous peu.

Et il était prêt. Il allait tous les arrêter et libérer les jeunes filles, mais arrivé à 21 heures sur les lieux, mon père ne savait pas, qu'a plusieurs kilomètres de lui, se jouait un drame des plus macabres. Il ne savait pas, que c'était un piège. Il ignorait, que l'indic avait été forcé de mentir, afin de sauver sa peau, ainsi que celle de sa famille.

En entrant à l'endroit, où l'échange devant avoir lieu, mon père découvrit son indic, mort dans une pièce. Sur le corps se trouvait un mot, à l'attention de mon père. Depuis cette période, il avait fait un choix.

**_Flashback_**

Il avait tout organisé et pensé : il était à plus de deux heures de la maison, en conduisant au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse avec la sirène hurlante.

Quant à moi, j'étais restée manger chez les parents de Rosalie et Jasper Hall, mes meilleurs amis depuis l'école maternelle. Ils habitaient à une rue plus loin que chez nous. On était un vendredi soir et nous n'avions pas d'école le lendemain. Mes parents et la famille Hall étaient devenus amis et nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, jusqu'à partir en vacances tous ensembles.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, ayant des difficultés avec un exercice de maths, Jasper s'était proposé de m'expliquer. Il était tard, quand j'avais enfin compris et fini mes exercices. Carmen, la mère de mes amis, me proposait de rester dîner ce soir-là. Elle avait appelé ma mère, qui bien sûr, avait donné son accord.

Carmen ne savait pas, tout comme moi, à ce moment-là, que rester diner chez eux m'avait sauvé la vie. Elle me ramena pour vingt-deux heures à mon domicile, avant de rentrer chez elle. J'aperçus les lumières allumées, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à ma mère. Elle ne supportait pas, que nous laissions ma sœur et moi, la lumière dans une pièce, où nous nous ne trouvions pas.

Je recherchais mes clefs dans mon sac, afin de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Au moment, où je mis les clefs dans le verrou, je me suis rendis compte que la porte était restée entrouverte. J'appelais ma mère, pour lui signaler ma présence. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, ce qui n'était pas normal. Je rentrais et aperçus une horreur : ma mère se trouvait étendue et nue sur le canapé, les yeux ouverts.

Je m'approchais d'elle et me rendis compte, qu'elle était vraiment morte. Elle portait des traces de coups et de strangulations. Mon père rentra au bout de quelques minutes, il m'avait retrouvée sur le corps de ma mère en hurlant. Il me prit dans ses bras, tentant de me calmer, avant de rechercher ma sœur aînée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous rendions dans sa chambre, devenue un véritable raz de marée. Un mot posé sur son lit trônait dans la pièce.

**_« Comme tu peux le constater, nous nous sommes amusés avec ta femme, avant de la tuer. Nous avons pris ta fille, qui se trouve être, fort jolie. Elle va pouvoir, de par son corps, me rendre l'argent que tu nous as fait perdre. Crois-moi, on va bien s'occuper d'elle. Elle va être une bonne fille de joie pour mes clients. Ils vont être à ses petits soins, comme elle sera à les leurs. Tu ne la retrouveras jamais. Estime-toi heureux, pour l'instant, d'avoir près de toi ton autre fille. Elle ne se trouvait pas à la maison, au moment, où nous étions présent, à assouvir nos besoins d'homme sur ta belle femme. On reviendra plus tard, te prendre ta précieuse Isabella. Profite de ce temps qui t'est compté avec elle._**

**_Bien amicalement ton pire ennemi»_**

Charlie téléphona aussitôt aux Hall. Il ne voulait pas, que je ne reste seule à la maison. Il avait, d'ailleurs, mis ses meilleurs adjoints à la surveillance du domicile de nos amis. En arrivant là-bas, on ne m'avait pas laissé une seul seconde seule. Rosalie et Jasper étaient restés près de moi, nuits et jours, jusqu'à l'enterrement de ma mère. Après ce jour funeste, j'ai fait mes adieux à ma mère.

Je n'avais que quelques heures pour quitter tous ceux que j'aimais. J'étais partie le soir, après des adieux éprouvants de mes amis, ainsi que mon père. Le FBI m'avait mis sur protection de témoin rapproché. Ils avaient fait le nécessaire, pour que me changer d'identité.

J'étais, ainsi, devenue Marion Angelo, une adolescente qui suivait son père, Sam Angelo et son grand frère Alec. Ce dernier ne faisait pas son âge, on pouvait lui donner facilement plus. Alec, fils d'un des responsables de mon père, quant à lui, avait vingt-trois ans. C'était sa première mission et autant dire, il paniquait un peu.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

L'enquête avait pris quatre ans. Une vingtaine de personnes était impliquée dans cette affaire, dont douze en ont trouvé la mort. À cela, on pouvait ajouté le cerveau du réseau, monsieur Carter, qui s'était donné la mort avant d'être écroué. C'était un mania des finances, qui voulait toujours se faire un maximum d'argent, quitte à aller dans l'inégalité. Il avait, à ses bottes un procureur de Chicago, monsieur Jones, ainsi que la taupe, Gary Gerandy, qui travaillait au FBI. Mon père le connaissait très bien, ils étaient bons amis. Gary et Charlie se sont connus à ses débuts.

Pour en revenir à cette histoire, Gerandy avait donné comme explication, qu'il voulait avoir une petite fortune, afin de se payer une bonne retraite. Il ne voulait pas que les choses aillent si loin, mais avec le temps, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Quand ses acolytes du réseau avaient pris leur décision de s'attaquer à sa famille, ils n'avaient plus le choix que de suivre ses malfrats.

Quelques temps plus tard, mon père retrouva ma sœur, après les aveux de Gary. En échange, il devait s'arranger, pour que sa peine ne soit pas trop lourde. Charlie n'avait, bien sûr, pas accepté ce marché. Il avait fait tout son possible, fin que la peine de mort soit maintenue pour lui et ses associés. Il avait, aussitôt, craché le morceau au bout d'un moment, jusqu'à lui indiquer où se trouvait ma sœur.

J'étais revenue, suite à cela, et le procès avait eu lieu. Tous les trois étaient dans le couloir de la mort, à attendre leur injection, qui leur donnera une trop belle mort pour ma part. Ne pouvant pas le supporter, j'étais sortie et Charlie m'avait ramenée.

Après le procès, j'avais emménagé dans l'appartement à Seattle, que les parents de Rosalie et Jasper avait acheté, afin que l'on soit ensemble pour finir nos études. Nous étions devenus inséparables, depuis mon retour.

Et puis, il y avait aussi d'autres changements dans mon entourage familial. Mon père avait quitté sa place au FBI. Il avait accepté une place en tant que shérif à Forks. Notre maison était vendue, pour en acheter une plus petite, celle qu'il avait actuellement. Il était conscient, qu'il était impossible pour nous, de revivre dans celle de Los Angeles.

En quittant le FBI, il avait fait en sorte d'obtenir des scellées sur cette affaire, afin que personne n'apprenne la vérité. Dorénavant, nous n'étions plus les Parker, mais la famille Swan.

J'étais devenue Isabella Marie Swan, avec une famille, dont le destin n'a pas été pas glorieux. Nous disions, que notre mère était décédée, suite à un accident de voiture et une sœur, qui ne s'est jamais remise de l'accident, jusqu'à se renfermer dans le mutisme le plus total, depuis cette date.

Charlie, ne voulant plus être loin de moi, mais aussi pour pouvoir être plus présent pour Emma, ma sœur, gérait sa vie, en fonction de nous. Ma sœur, s'était renfermée et n'avait pas dit un mot, depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvée. Elle était placée dans une centre pour son addiction à la drogue et pour ses tentatives de suicide.

Les médecins faisaient leur possible et l'aider à s'en sortir. Emma, qui était une jeune fille pleine de vie, était devenue une coquille vide. Ils avaient détruit ma sœur et plusieurs filles, qui se trouvaient avec elle. C'est simple, toutes ces filles de ce réseau étaient soit mortes par overdose, soit dans le même état que ma sœur.

Toute cette période, n'a pas été des plus faciles, mais maintenant, tout allait bien. Je revivais enfin ! Aujourd'hui, était un jour spécial. Non seulement, je fêtais mes vingt-et-un ans, mais en plus, je venais d'avoir mon diplôme littéraire.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour,bonsoir**

**Nous vous remercions toutes pour vos message **

**Nedwige Stew canada02 maya31 Mastellou CeriseBella lyry.**

**Bellaeva, oui ma louloute je vais te répondre à ton message, merci d'être la pour nous encourager.**

**Pour les anonymes : Merci pour vos messages**

**Julie : voici la suite**

**Claudie : Il y aura des haut et des bas mais ils vont s'en sortir.**

**Guest9/16 oui s'est pas très gaie au début mais sa va s'arranger.**

**Guest9/16 voici la suite **

**Guest9/18 Merci pour tes encouragements, nous avons pris notre temps pour écrire cette histoire.**

**Merci aussi a celles qui nous mettent en favoris et alerte mais ne laisse pas de messages pour nous donner leurs impressions.**

**Nous posterons cette histoire tous les 15 jours car Luneblanche a beaucoup de chose à faire en ce moment.**

_**PDV Bella**_

Je me construisais petit à petit une nouvelle vie. J'avais postulé pour un nouvel emploi et mon tout premier jour était pour demain.

En effet, j'avais postulé, il y a peu, comme assistante de Kate Denali, la directrice des éditions Denali. N'étant pas une grande maison d'édition, nous n'étions pas beaucoup à travailler ici. Elle m'avait embauchée, non seulement pour mes compétences, mais aussi, car cela soulagerait l'entreprise de quelques détails.

Cette femme m'avait fait passer un entretien d'embauche, la semaine dernière. Elle avait appris, grâce à mon curriculum vitae, que je parlais couramment le français, l'espagnol et l'italien, ce qui l'avait grandement surprise. En fait, ma mère étant italienne, je pratiquais cette langue depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Sinon, l'espagnol et le français, disons que c'était un héritage de mes nombreux déplacements.

Pour en revenir à mon futur emploi, ma patronne avait beaucoup aimé mon curriculum vitae, car, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, j'ai déjà travaillé dans le monde littéraire, grâce à des stages dans d'autres maisons d'édition. J'avais, également, une très bonne recommandation de mon ancien patron, le propriétaire (monsieur Richard) de la librairie à côté de la fac.

Du coup, j'avais tout de suite plu à Kate, qui m'avait fait visiter les locaux et mon bureau. J'avais, ainsi, pu rencontrer la secrétaire, Angéla Weber, mais qui était aussi employée comme standardiste. Monsieur Wolf Dimitri, lui, était le bras droit de madame Denali, mais actuellement qui absent durant quelques jours, pour cause de déplacement avec un écrivain.

J'avais appris, que cette petite maison d'édition faisait partie de la CoopCullen, dont le propriétaire, un mania des finances, s'appelait Edward Cullen. Cette société se situait en plein cœur de Seattle. Rosalie, ma copine, aimant lire les magasines à scandales, avait fait un peu de recherche sur lui. Elle voulait s'assurait, que je ne risquais rien en travaillant dans cette entreprise.

Grâce aux fructueuses recherches de mon amie, j'avais appris, qu'Edward Cullen avait été adopté à l'âge de 8 ans, par la famille Cullen, qui elle, avait adopté deux autres enfants. Avec Rose, on se demandait comment un homme de vingt-trois ans pouvait avoir une si grande entreprise à son actif et surtout à son âge, à part être multimillionnaire.

En surfant sur internet, on avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de lui, prise de profil. C'était comme si, ce mec ne voulait pas qu'on reconnaisse son visage. On le voyait, soit de dos, soit de côté, accompagné toujours d'un homme blond (sans doute, son père) ou reste de la famille, mais jamais d'une jeune femme. À croire qu'il cachait une partie de sa vie...Demain, j'allais commencer mon nouveau job, un boulot qui me plaisait réellement, entourée de manuscrits et de livres. Mais pour l'heure, je devais dormir.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais d'une excellente humeur. J'étais tout excitée, c'était une nouvelle vie pour moi, qui commençait, mais j'espérais que cette fois-ci, elle durerait très longtemps.

Arrivée en avance au travail, j'attendis l'heure convenue avec Kate, avant d'entrer. Je me trouvais en bas d'une des deux tours CoopCullen.

Les éditions Denali se trouvaient dans l'une d'elle, avec quarante-quatre étages en tout, contre quarante pour l'autre. Mon nouveau bureau était au vingt huitième. À l'intérieur du sas d'entrée, il était impossible de passer les portiques de sécurité sans son badge.

La sécurité était de mise, depuis les attentats du 11 septembre. Tout était surveillé au millimètre près. Le badge devait être donné chaque matin et rendu chaque soir, en sortant. On nous sondait, un peu comme dans les aéroports, histoire de voir, s'il n'y avait pas de bombes ou pistolets.

Juste à côté de l'entrée, se trouvait une petite cafétéria, avec déjà pas mal de monde présent. Chacun voulait prendre un café ou autre, avant de rejoindre leurs bureaux.

Heureusement pour moi, il y avait quatre ascenseurs. Cela facilitait les déplacements dans les étages. Ils étaient positionnés ainsi : les deux de gauche étaient présents pour les étages pairs et les deux autres, pour les impairs.

J'attendais que l'ascenseur soit à mon niveau, afin de me rendre sur mon lieu de travail. On n'était pas beaucoup à l'attendre. Alors, quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, je m'engouffrais dedans et regardais les personnes qui n'osaient pas rentrer. Je me demandais bien pourquoi toutes ces personnes ne souhaitaient plus prendre l'ascenseur, quand soudain, les portes se fermant, j'aperçus une personne se tenant près de moi.

Je tournais ma tête et tombais sur un regard vert émeraude, qui, je devais l'avouer, me déstabilisait. Il était d'une beauté et portait un costume de grand couturier. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Son regard brûlant me gêna beaucoup, en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je reculais instinctivement et fixais nerveusement mes chaussures. Qu'avait-il à me regarder avec insistance ? Qu'avais-je de gênant ?

Pour une fois que je faisais un réel effort sur ma tenue vestimentaire, (je portais le plus souvent des jeans et baskets), il fallait que quelque chose n'aille pas ; sinon, pourquoi me reluquer ainsi ? Pourtant, Rose me l'avait offert, il y a peu. Selon, elle, je devais être présentable, si je voulais travailler dans cette société. Ce tailleur (une jupe s'arrêtant au-dessus de mes genoux, ainsi que les escarpins avec des talons hauts de dix centimètres), était censé me mettre en valeur et là... Autrefois, je ne m'habillais qu'avec des jeans, sweats, t-shirts, joggings... Inutile de dire, que j'étais plus que mal à l'aise.

Rose m'avait assurée, que cette tenue m'allait très bien et que j'avais des jambes et des courbes de rêves (à faire tomber un saint), selon elle et qu'il ne fallait pas les cacher dans des vêtements amples).

Les portes s'ouvrirent à mon étage, me sortant de ma gêne. Je lui souhaitais une bonne journée, auquel il me répondit par un sourire en coin, avant de me répondre la même chose. Kate, qui était en pleine discussion avec la secrétaire, me salua chaleureusement, quand elle me vit sortir de l'ascenseur.

- Bonjour madame Denali, lui répondis-je.

- Je vois, que vous venez de faire connaissance avec notre PDG. Il vous a laissé prendre l'ascenseur avec lui ?

- Comment ça ?

- Monsieur Cullen ne supporte pas de prendre l'ascenseur, quand des personnes s'y trouvent. Toutes les personnes, travaillant dans ce lieu, savent qu'il ne faut en aucun cas rentrer dans l'ascenseur, lorsque monsieur Cullen s'y trouve... à part s'il vous demande de le rejoindre.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Il ne vous a pas dit un mot ?

- Non, j'étais déjà dedans, quand il est rentré à son tour. Comme il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir, je... Je comprends, maintenant, pourquoi les personnes qui attendaient avec moi ne sont pas rentrées dans l'ascenseur.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes au courant...

- Oui, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

- Je vais vous accompagner à votre bureau. Je vous ai laissé des notes sur certains manuscrits, qu'il faut absolument corriger en priorité. Je me suis permise de vous laisser lire un manuscrit, que l'on m'a envoyé hier et de me donner votre avis. Je veux savoir comment vous travaillez.

- D'accord, je vais m'atteler à ma tâche de ce pas et je vous transmettrai ça dans la journée.

- Comme on va travailler ensemble, nous allons devoir nous appeler par nos prénoms et se tutoyer. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, aucunement pour moi, Kate, fis-je en insistant sur son prénom.

- Parfait ! Je te laisse Isabella, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Bella ! Je préfère, que l'on m'appelle Bella

- D'accord, alors, à tout à l'heure, Bella ! Si tu as besoin de moi ou quoi que ce soit, ou si tu as des questions, je me trouve dans mon bureau.

- Merci !

PDV Edward

Edward Masen Cullen, c'est mon nom. J'avais vingt-trois ans et j'étais le grand PDG de la CorpCullen. Certes, multimillionnaire depuis mes vingt et un an, quand j'ai reçu en héritage la fortune de mes parents, mais multimillionnaire célibataire.

Ne croyez pas, que la vie m'ait été donnée dans une petite cuillère en argent. Mon entreprise, je l'ai créé en achetant des entreprises en difficulté. Je m'étais construit mon empire, moi-même.

J'ai toujours été une personne, ne se liant pas et ne faisant pas confiance facilement. On a toujours dit de moi, que j'étais un être sans cœur et froid. Ces personnes ne connaissaient pas réellement ma vie, mon enfance.

À l'âge de huit ans, j'étais devenu orphelin. Ma mère était femme au foyer, depuis son mariage et mon père, était un avocat très réputé de Chicago, avant d'en devenir le procureur. Il défendu une personne, qui pour lui était très honnête. Il a su, quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'il a pris ses fonctions de procureur, qu'il avait à faire à un malfrat.

Lors de mes cinq ans, mon père était devenu un homme sombre. Lui, par le passé si aimant, était rarement présent à la maison. Ma mère supportait de moins en moins cette vie, que nous infligeait mon père. C'était devenu trois années de cauchemar.

Trois ans plus tard, mes parents mourraient. Ma tante et son mari m'avaient recueilli, allant même jusqu'à m'adopter, un an après mon arrivée dans leur famille. Ma tante ne pouvant pas enfanter, avait déjà adopté deux enfants, une fratrie : Emmett (lorsqu'il avait deux ans) et Alice (âgée, à l'époque, d'à peine un an). Moi, qui étais enfant unique, je me retrouvais avec un frère du même âge et une petite sœur.

Bien que ma tante et ma mère fussent sœurs, elles avaient coupé les ponts, grâce à mon incroyable et génial père. Un soir de noël, mon père les ayant mis dehors au milieu du repas, elle et mon oncle, ma tante et ma mère se sont violemment disputées. Pendant trois ans, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle d'eux, jusqu'à ce drame. Mais, dans mon malheur, j'ai eu la chance d'être aimé par eux et de pouvoir avancer dans la vie. J'ai eu la chance, de ne pas me retourner sur mon passé.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient pour moi mes parents, ma famille. Je pouvais toujours compter sur eux, ainsi que mon frère et ma sœur. Oui, même si nous n'avions pas le même sang qui coulait dans nos veines, ils étaient ma famille.

Je n'oublierai jamais ma vraie mère, qui aura toujours une place dans mon cœur, mais Esmée était ma nouvelle maman. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup : les mêmes traits de caractère, aimante, belle... Elle métrait sa vie en danger pour protéger ses enfants. Oui, elle était comme sa sœur. Hélas, cela a coûté la vie à l'une d'entre elles.

Je voulais être une personne honnête, afin que si ma mère me regarde de là-haut, elle soit fière de son fils. Carlisle et Esmée étaient fiers de moi et de ce que j'avais entrepris avec mon héritage.

J'étais, de ce fait, devenu, à mon âge, l'homme le plus convoité du pays. Un homme, qui a fait fortune en rachetant des entreprises, qui étaient sur le point de fermer et par la même occasion de ne pas mettre des gens dans des situations précaires ou au chômage. Après beaucoup d'effort et d'acharnement, j'ai réussi à sauver quelques unes, mais beaucoup d'autres ont dû fermer. Je faisais en sorte de placer les gens dans d'autres établissements, où nous avions besoin de recruter.

J'avais des usines de textile, d'autres d'import export, des entreprises de constructions immobilières, etc. Je venais d'acquérir, depuis peu, une société d'édition qui avait besoin de fond pour continuer. Je les laissais se gérer seuls, mais je supervisais le tout.

Je rentrais rapidement dans l'immeuble pour accéder à l'ascenseur, afin que je puisse rejoindre mon bureau, où m'attendait importante une réunion. J'arrivais au niveau de celui-ci, quand les portes s'ouvraient. Les personnes me laissaient leur place, pour que je puisse le prendre sans attendre. Une jeune femme se trouvait déjà dedans, quand je pénétrais moi aussi.

Les gens, qui travaillaient pour moi, savaient que j'aimais prendre l'ascenseur seul. La jeune femme regardait ses personnes, qui dans sa surprise, attendaient que les portes se referment. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ma présence. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle et je l'observais à la dérober.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns, longs et bouclés. Dans sa tenue, on pouvait apercevoir qu'elle avait des petites formes avantageuses. Oui, elle était pour mes yeux une déesse. Elle portait une magnifique jupe, où on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait de merveilleuses jambes.

Alors, je fis exagérément du bruit, histoire qu'elle se rende compte de ma présence. Elle tourna, enfin, la tête vers moi et rencontra mon regard. Je voyais bien, qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise par mon regard. Cette ravissante femme s'était mise à reculer dans le coin opposé au mien et détourna le regard. Je pus aisément admirer ses iris. La couleur marron de ses yeux se rapprochait plus du chocolat que du brun. Son visage était magnifique, surtout lorsqu'elle rougissait.

Les cloisons de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, bien trop vite à mon goût. Elle me souhaita de passer une bonne journée, avant d'aller rejoindre madame Denali. Kate attendait au poste d'accueil et discutait avec sa secrétaire.

J'avais toujours mon doigt sur le bouton pour maintenir les portes encore ouvertes. Je pus entendre leur conversation.

- Bonjours mademoiselle Swan !

- Bonjours madame Denali.

Je lâchais le bouton et laisser l'ascenseur monter. Je connaissais enfin son nom.

J'arrivais à mon bureau et dit à ma secrétaire...

- Anna, pouvez-vous informer les personnes, se trouvant dans la salle de réunion, que j'aurai quelques minutes de retard ? J'ai un coup de fil important à passer. Servez-leur du café pour patienter. J'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

- Oui, monsieur Cullen !

Je rentrais dans mon bureau et mis en route mon ordi. Je regardais les noms du personnel, qui se trouvaient à cet étage. Je n'attendis pas longtemps, avant d'obtenir ma réponse. J'avais devant les yeux, la fiche personnelle de miss Swan.

Son prénom était ravissant, elle s'appelait Isabella Marie Swan. Elle venait de finir ses études et commençait à travailler aujourd'hui dans cette entreprise d'édition, que je venais d'acquérir il y a un an. Il fallait que je téléphone à James, afin qu'il puisse faire des recherches sur elle. Je voulais tout savoir sur elle, avant de pouvoir m'en approcher un peu plus.

**Merci de nous laissez vos impressions**

**A bientôt**

**Sand91**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour,**

**voici le chapitre 2, tant attendu. Sand91 postera le prochain chapitre, dans 15 jours.**

**Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

**_PDV Edward_**

Je n'avais jamais ressenti une aussi forte attirance pour une femme. C'était une première pour moi, car j'utilisais toujours les femmes. Je sais, je suis cruel, mais que voulez-vous... Après avoir cru au grand amour à 18 ans, avec une belle blonde au corps magnifique (elle aurait fait damner un saint, c'est moi qui vous le dis), on retombe de haut.

Entre Tanya et moi (oui, car elle s'appelait Tanya Filman), c'était du sérieux. Enfin, je le pensais. À l'époque, nous étions en couple depuis deux ans. Mon père ayant investi une partie de sa fortune dans des appartements, ils me revenaient de plein droit et nous habitions dans l'un d'entre eux. On avait choisi un proche de l'université de commerce de Seattle.

Bon, pour être honnête, j'ai vite déchanté, mais bien qu'un début ma famille n'apprécie guère mes choix (logement et amour), j'ai fait comme tout le monde, découvrir la vie. Ils ne se gênaient, d'ailleurs pas, pour le rappeler si souvent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, un jour, j'étais rentré plus tôt de cours pour raison médicale. Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, j'ai préféré rentrer pour étudier. Je pensais, également profiter de ma petite femme : Tanya n'ayant jamais cours le mercredi après-midi, je savais qu'elle se trouvait chez nous. Je ne pensais pas, qu'en lui faisant la surprise de rentrer plus tôt, je serai celui qui allait être le plus surpris.

**_Flashback_**

J'avais ouvert la porte en douceur, histoire de la surprendre. J'entendis sa voix, ainsi qu'une autre voix, mais celle-ci plus douce, sortir de la pièce d'à côté. Je m'y dirigeais lentement et écoutais...

- Tanya, je supporte de moins en moins de te savoir avec lui.

- Écoute, Marc, tu sais que je ne peux pas le quitter pour l'instant. Dans moins de 6 mois, il va hériter du reste de sa fortune. Tu dois encore patienter, si tu veux profiter de son fric.

- S'il te demande de l'épouser, que feras-tu ? Bien que je pense, qu'il faille encore attendre pour sa demande.

- Oh non, crois-moi, il est raide dingue de moi. D'ailleurs, il m'a bien dit qu'il voulait se marier avec moi. Il veut attendre de toucher son argent, pour m'offrir le plus beau mariage, ainsi qu'un gros diamant. Sois patient mon cœur, encore une ou deux années et je demande le divorce. J'aurai ainsi une partie de sa fortune. Et je compte bien en prendre le plus possible.

- OK, ma puce. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, hum ? Je t'aime.

- Moi, aussi. Je profite de ces deux heures qu'il nous reste. Fais-moi l'amour !

Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'avais réussi à trouver le courage de ne pas me ruer sur eux. Je partis sans faire de bruit, afin qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que je me trouvais derrière cette porte.

Je voulais tout détruire sur mon chemin. Ma sœur avait cerné, bien plus tôt que moi Tanya et je ne l'avais pas écouté. Je me retenais de revenir sur mes pas et foutre, Tanya dehors de chez moi, ainsi que mettre mon point à Marc, celui que je croyais être mon meilleur ami.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Je marchais depuis une bonne heure, maintenant, quand mes pas me guidèrent devant l'appartement de ma sœur. Je sonnais, sachant pertinemment, qu'à cette heure-ci, elle se trouverait chez elle. Elle ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à m'ouvrir. Par un simple regard, elle comprit tout.

Je connaissais si bien ma sœur, je savais qu'elle voulait se venger du mal que cette garce m'avait fait. Je dormais chez elle cette nuit, voulant éviter d'avoir la trainée devant moi. J'avais éteint mon portable, ne voulant pas l'entendre ou lire ses sms.

Le lendemain matin, je retournais chez moi pour me changer, soulagé de ne pas la croiser. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas sécher ses cours ce jour-là. Je lui avais envoyé un message, lui expliquant simplement, que j'avais la nuit chez ma sœur et que ce soir, je devais à nouveau me rendre chez elle, pour raison familiale.

Bien sûr, elle avait aussitôt téléphoné à ma sœur et mon frère pour savoir si je disais la vérité. C'était le comble, elle qui me trompait avec Marc, me faisait une scène de jalousie.

Ce soir-là, j'avais profité que ma famille soit-là, pour mettre au point ma vengeance. Si bien, que la semaine se passa et j'étais toujours chez ma soeur. On mentait, en disant qu'elle était malade, ma soeur couvrant mes dires. En vérité, je ne voulais pas me retrouver chez moi par la présence de Tanya et ma famille était ma complice.

Sur le coup, celle que je croyais être ma petite amie, avait un peu râlé au début, mais ma sœur étant une bonne comédienne, avait bien joué son rôle. En attendant, nous préparions notre plan à la merveille.

Ma sœur avait fait faire par notre avocat, des papiers pour un contrat de mariage. Elle avait été trouver notre bijoutier, afin qu'il reproduise la bague que Tanya avait vue une fois dans la vitrine, lorsque j'étais venu quelques semaines plus tôt, acheter un bracelet pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. Bien évidemment, Tanya ne ferait pas la différence entre le vrai et le faux. Elle allait croire que cette bague coûterait une fortune. La pauvre ! Elle n'allait pas être déçue, lorsqu'elle allait se rendre compte de la supercherie.

D'ordinaire, je n'étais pas vraiment une personne qui perd son temps à régler des problèmes, mais pour une fois, je devais le faire. Il en était de mon avenir. En plus, nous n'avions qu'une semaine pour tout préparer.

Puis la semaine se passa et le soir était enfin arrivé. Cette mascarade allait enfin se terminer. Mes parents étaient au courant et se faisaient une joie d'être là, pour voir la tête de Tanya. Ils étaient étonnés de mes agissements. S'il y bien une chose que je déteste, c'est que l'on me prenne pour un con et que l'on m'utilise pour mon argent... Et encore moins d'être cocu.

**_Flashback_**

J'avais invité toute la famille, ainsi que Marc, à la maison, afin de leur annoncer une nouvelle. Nous devions tous dîner chez moi. Une fois les invités arrivés, je pris la parole.

- Merci d'être présent. Si je vous ai réunis ce soir, c'est tout simplement, car j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Tanya, ma puce, peux-tu venir près de moi !

Elle arriva, avec son sourire d'hypocrite plaqué sur le visage et se colla à moi. Je jetais un œil vers ma sœur, qui s'était éclipsée dans notre chambre, afin de jeter les affaires de Tanya dans sa valise. Je regardais mon ami, qui avait un visage fermé.

- Je vous ai fait venir, car ce soir, j'ai une demande spéciale à faire.

Je me tournais vers ma future ex et sortis petit écrin de ma poche. Je devais bien jouer mon rôle, pour qu'elle pense à un coup monté.

- Tanya, depuis plus de deux ans, nous sommes ensemble. Tu sais quel est mon souhait le plus cher ?

- Oui, je pense.

Je la regardais. Elle avait cet éclat de convoitise dans ses yeux. Elle avait très bien compris, où je voulais en venir.

- Tanya, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oh, oui, mon chéri ! C'est mon vœu le plus cher. Je t'aime ! Oui, je le veux !

J'ouvris l'écrin, quand elle remarqua la bague.

- Oh, tu es un ange. Tu m'as pris la bague que je désirais. Mais, comment as-tu fait pour la payer ?

- Nous lui avons prêté la somme, qu'il nous rendra dans 6 mois, lorsqu'il touchera son héritage, dit Carlisle.

Alice était revenue sans se faire remarquer.

- Fais-moi voir cette bague ! Tu la trouves jolie, hein, qu'elle est belle ? Se réjouit la blonde siliconée.

- Tu ne trouves pas, que la pierre est trop grosse pour ton doigt ?

- Non, elle est parfaite. Je voulais avoir un gros diamant. Je vais en faire des jalouses à la fac, moi.

Elle se tourna vers moi et y déposer ses lèvres.

- Merci mon amour.

- Merci d'avoir accepté. Allez, allons arroser nos fiançailles !

Tout se passa bien, tout le long du repas. Puis, vers la fin, Carlisle sorti un dossier de sa malette.

- Tiens mon fils ! Voici les papiers, que tu m'avais demandé de récupérer chez notre avocat, Aro Volturi.

- Merci papa. Tanya ?

- Oui ?

- Ceux-ci sont des papiers pour un contrat de mariage. Tu dois lire ces papiers et les signer ce soir, afin que mon père puisse les remettre demain à notre avocat.

- Pourquoi un contrat ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu crois que je suis avec toi pour ton argent ?

- Je me protège, Tanya. Si tu demandes, le divorce au bout de quelque mois, je ne veux pas que ma fortune soit réduite en fumée. Je veux que tu signes ces documents.

- Je ne veux pas signer ces papiers !

- Alors, pas de mariage possible sans ces papiers signés !

- Je peux lire avant de signer ?

- Oui, c'est ton droit.

Je regardai Marc et vis Tanya lever les yeux vers moi, avant de me dire.

- Heu, il est écrit que si toi ou moi demandons le divorce, ou que je te sois infidèle, je n'aurais en aucun cas, le droit de réclamer une pension compensatoire, ni de réclamer un pourcentage de ta fortune.

- Ce n'est que des petites choses sans importance, chérie. Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais, tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Eddy ?

- Non, je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Tanya. Ma fortune s'élève de plusieurs millions, je dois protéger mes arrières. Mets-toi à ma place ! Si c'était toi qui avais ces millions, je signerai ces papiers et prouverai mon amour pour toi.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord pour signer ces papiers, Edward. Je t'aime pour ta fortune, mais pour ce que tu es.

- Alors, signe Tanya.

Je voyais bien les regards qu'elle envoyait vers Marc.

- Non, je ne peux pas signer Edward, je ne peux pas.

- Ouah, j'avais raison Edward ! Elle n'est avec toi que pour ta fortune, s'exclama Alice.

- Ferme-là, la naine !

- Tanya, si tu ne signes pas ces papiers, tout est fini entre nous et ne parle pas comme ça à ma sœur !

- Edward, tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! Je t'aime !

- Non, Tanya, si tu m'aimais, tu signerais sans te poser de question. Je te demande de quitter mon appartement maintenant, tout est fini entre nous.

- Non Ed, ne fais pas cela !

- Alice, ses valises sont faites ?

- Oui, Edward, elles n'attendent que Tanya.

- Tu es contente de toi. C'est ce que tu voulais, avoue... Qu'Edward me quitte, hein !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse de te voir partir d'ici. Tu pollues mon oxygène depuis un trop long moment. Tu n'aimes pas mon frère, tu n'aimes que son argent. La preuve, tu ne veux pas signer ces papiers. Au revoir, je me suis fait une joie de faire tes bagages.

- Edward ?

- Sors de chez moi.

Elle se leva et prit ses valises, avant de quitter mon domicile en claquant la porte. Marc était resté encore un moment, il se levait pour prendre congé. Il n'avait pas parlé un seul moment, depuis le début de la soirée.

- Bon, je vais vous laissez entre vous. Je te dis à demain, Edward.

- Je ne pense pas, Marc. Je ne veux plus avoir contact avec un traitre comme toi.

- Comment ça, tu ne veux plus me voir ? Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps et...

- Oui, mais tu vois, mercredi dernier, je suis rentré chez moi en douce…

- Edward, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah oui ? Je suis rentré plus tôt. Tanya et toi, vous aviez une discussion très intéressante. Tu vois, il y a une semaine, j'ai voulu te foutre mon poing dans ta jolie petite gueule, mais comme dit souvent ma sœur, on ne tape pas dans la merde, ça éclabousse.

Il me regarda, surpris de mes mots.

- Sors de chez moi maintenant, car crois-moi, il me faut un énorme contrôle de moi, depuis une semaine, à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Edward, je suis désolé. Elle nous voulait tous les deux. J'ai luté contre elle un long moment avant de craquer.

- Pars tout de suite de chez moi et vas retrouver ta pute.

Deux jours plus tard, Tanya était revenue me voir. Elle me traita de goujat, car elle avait été voir un bijoutier pour revendre la bague. Elle avait été fort déçue, quand le bijoutier lui avait révélé que cette bague était sans valeur. Elle avait fait quelques bijoutiers, dont le nôtre. Il lui avait révélé notre stratagème.

Je lui avais révélé ma découverte. Elle était très énervée contre moi, mais également contre ma sœur, tous les vêtements que je lui avais offert de hautes coutures étaient inutilisables, d'après elle. Ma sœur avait utilisé un de ses rouges à lèvres de couleur criarde rouge, ainsi que de la colle.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus eu de leur nouvelles. Maintenant, je me méfiais des femmes, toutes sans exception... Toutes, à part ma sœur et ma mère Esmée.

J'avais quitté ma réunion, il y a quelques heures maintenant. Je ne cessais de repenser à elle, cette brune, que j'ai croisée un peu plus tôt. Je m'étais renseigné sur elle, je ne voulais pas faire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé et j'attendais, actuellement, un coup de fil, super important, de James. Je l'avais payé assez cher, car comme il le disait, il était le meilleur dans son domaine, pour tout savoir sur cette Isabella : sa vie, ses relations.

C'était non seulement pour ma vie privée, mais aussi professionnelle (il ne valait mieux pas que je fasse les mêmes erreurs que mon père, alors autant être prévoyant). Toute personne, qui travaillait dans une de mes entreprises, devait au préalable, sans qu'elle ne le sache, avoir été espionnée par James. Ainsi, je pouvais me faire une idée sur la personne et connaître, si oui ou non, son casier était vierge. Inutile d'embaucher des malfrats ou des repris de justice, pas vrai ?

En regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il était l'heure, pour moi, d'aller déjeuner. Je savais, aussi, que j'avais de grandes chances, de la voir. Connaissant bien Kate Denali, je savais qu'elle s'y rendrait, avec ses employées, pour y manger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir **

**Je remercie canada02 Bellaeva CeriseBella Grazie.**

**Diana, merci pour ton message.**

**Pour le chapitre 3 nous avons reçu que 5 reviews .Celles qui nous met en favoris et alerte un petit message serais le bienvenue.**

**Je vais envoyer par MP un extrait aux personnes qui nous laisse une trace de leur passage.**

**Bonne lecture voici le chapitre 4**

**Sand91**

Chapitre 3:

_**PDV Edward**_

Je me trouvais dans l'ascenseur, lorsque les portes s'ouvraient à l'étage vingt-huit. Il y avait deux personnes devant moi, attendant l'ascenseur, que je reconnus aussitôt.

- Bonjour madame Denali, la saluai-je.

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen.

Je fis signe à Kate de me rejoindre dans l'ascenseur en disant, à sa collègue...

- Bonjour, mademoiselle ?

- Swan… Isabella Swan !

- Bonjour Isabella Swan.

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen.

- Kate, comment vas-tu ? Tu pars pour déjeuner ?

- Oui, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas... Enfin, si ça ne dérange pas mademoiselle Swan ?

Je la regardais. Elle posa ses yeux vers ses chaussures et ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Elle détourna son visage vers Kate, pour ensuite me fixer.

- Non cela ne me dérange aucunement.

- Bon, allons-y ! Kate, comment va Garrett ?

- Il va bien. En ce moment, il se trouve à Londres pour dédicacer son livre, qui, comme tu le sais, se vend comme du petit pain.

- Oui, je l'ai lu et l'intrigue était vraiment très bien : un homme riche avec un passé très sombre, qui le rattrape au moment, où il trouve enfin l'amour auprès d'une jeune femme.

- Oui et crois-moi, je ne pensais pas que son histoire allait se vendre, allant même jusqu'à être traduite dans plusieurs langues et pays.

- Je suis content pour vous deux : ton entreprise prend de l'ampleur et Garrett devient l'écrivain de l'année.

Isabella nous regarda et on devinait, grâce à son regard, ses interrogations. Lorsque nous sortions de l'ascenseur, étant gentleman, je laissais les deux femmes sortir avant moi.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Euh, oui, Kate, fit-elle timidement.

- Bella ?

- Isabella préfère être appelée Bella.

- Oui, je n'aime pas trop mon prénom donc on m'appelle plus souvent Bella, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Ah, et bien, enchanté alors, Bella ! Vous travaillez depuis peu avec Kate ?

On se dirigeait vers l'entrée du restaurant et j'ouvrais la porte, afin qu'elles puissent rentrer.

- Oui, depuis aujourd'hui. Je viens de finir mes études et j'ai postulé pour cette place.

- Je me vois enchanté, Bella.

- Monsieur Cullen, votre table habituelle ?

- Oui, Francis, nous serons trois à table. Merci.

- Bella, monsieur ici présent, a sa table attitrée dans ce restaurant. N'est-ce pas, Edward ?

- Oui, je viens tous les jours manger dans cette cafétéria. Elle appartient à la société, mais on y déjeune très bien et les plats son copieux, sans parler des desserts, qui sont un véritable délice.

- Je vous remercie de me permette de joindre à vous pour ce déjeuner, monsieur Cullen.

- Cela me fait très plaisir d'être accompagné par deux si jolies femmes, Isabella.

- Votre table est prête, monsieur Cullen.

Tout le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Bella avait été surprise, que je sois actionnaire minoritaire de l'entreprise de Kate. Elle avait appris, que nous étions amis depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Je lui avais demandé, au cours de ce déjeuner, qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom, mais Isabella avait refusé. Elle voulait mettre une barrière entre sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle, ce que je comprenais tout à fait.

Kate avait beaucoup ri, à mes dépens, car me connaissant bien, elle voyait que j'étais attiré comme un aimant par Isabella. En la regardant bien, je voyais une femme intelligente, forte, avec du caractère. Aussi, je voulais en apprendre plus sur elle, mais elle avait dressé un mur contre toute attente, contre moi. C'était assez déroutant, car d'ordinaire, une femme usait de ses charmes sur moi et là, c'était différent.

Isabella était une personne plutôt réservée et naturelle… Du moins, au premier abord. Mais je pense, oui, j'en étais persuadé, que Bella était réellement cette personne naturelle. Elle faisait tout son possible pour que l'on ne la remarque pas. Il y avait une part de mystère et je surpris de vouloir d'en savoir plus sur elle. Voilà pourquoi j'étais impatient que James m'appelle et me donne ces infos.

_**PDV Bella**_

Une semaine, ça faisait une longue et belle semaine, que je travaillais pour Kate. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses en travaillant avec elle. Elle m'avait confié un manuscrit, au début de ma semaine, afin que je puisse donner mon avis et lui faire des notes de ce qu'il n'allait pas dans l'écrit. Elle espérait, ainsi, mieux me connaitre et savoir réellement quelles étaient mes compétences.

Comme à mon habitude, je m'étais donné à fond. Mon travail était rendu depuis vendredi et j'attendais d'être lundi matin, pour savoir si j'avais réussi ou échoué.

En repensant à ma première semaine, qui s'était très bien passée, je souris. D'ailleurs, après notre premier déjeuner, que nous avions pris ensemble, avec la compagnie du PDG de la CorpCullen, je ne cessais d'être encore plus motivée qu'auparavant. Et pourquoi ? C'est simple. Monsieur Cullen avait une telle prestance, qu'il me mettait très mal à l'aise. Je pensais lui avoir fait mauvaise impression et je voulais l'épater.

Il avait même voulu, que je l'appelle par son prénom, mais pour moi, il était hors de question de mélanger boulot et vie privée. Je pense que ma réaction avait jeté un froid entre nous, même s'il avait fait en sorte de pas le montrer.

Pendant toute la semaine, on avait eu la chance de l'apercevoir souvent, ce qui étonnait grandement Kate. Depuis un an qu'elle avait ses bureaux dans cet immeuble, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré aussi souvent, que ce soit dans l'enceinte de la tour ou au restaurant. Elle m'en avait d'ailleurs touché un mot, ce matin.

_**Flashback**_

J'étais dans le bureau de la secrétaire, avec Kate. Monsieur Cullen était venu nous voir, pour nous demander une information. Aussitôt reparti, ma patronne se lança...

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui arrive...

- Pardon Kate ?

- Edward... Depuis une semaine, il a un comportement différent. Crois-moi, Bella, d'habitude, je le rencontre que très rarement. Lui, qui ne supporte pas d'être enfermé avec du monde dans ses cages, qui nous permettent de descendre ces vingt-huit étages... Je me demande, si tu n'es pas la cause de ce changement, Bella.

- Heu, je ne pense pas.

- Là, Bella, tu te trompes. Nous avons mangé deux fois de suite cette semaine, ensemble avec lui, qui pour moi, est une réelle surprise. Il te dévore du regard, lorsque tu te trouves sur son chemin.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Kate... Bon, je te laisse, je dois finir mon travail avant ce soir.

- Oui, Bella, pas de souci, mais je suis certaine que tu en es pour quelque chose, ma grande. Depuis que je connais Edward, je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir ainsi. Je me demande bien, si dans peu de temps, il ne t'invitera pas à dîner...

- Je sais que tu te trompes, Kate et puis comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne mélange pas ma vie privée et mon travail.

Je partis rejoindre mon bureau, espérant finir mes travaux sur le manuscrit, avant que ma semaine s'achève.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Depuis, nous n'avions plus reparlé de cela avec Kate. Demain, je devais retourner sur mon lieu de travail. J'allais devoir faire en sorte de ne pas croiser Edward. Pour ma part, il était hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Certes, il avait un charme fou et aucune femme ne pouvait être insensible à son physique, mais était-ce suffisant pour espérer garder ma place ?

Comment un homme comme lui pouvait, à ce point, être attiré par une femme comme moi. Je ne me trouvais pas spécialement jolie, avec ma peau pâle, mes cheveux ternes, mais je n'étais pas non plus laide. Il pouvait avoir des femmes magnifiques ou des mannequins à ses bras, alors pourquoi jeter son dévolu sur moi ?

Rosalie m'a souvent dit, que je ne me regardais jamais bien dans une glace. Je n'avais pas besoin de tous ces artifices disponibles dans le commerce, pour me rendre belle. J'avais des formes avantageuses, une poitrine généreuse, (non refaite comme beaucoup de femmes), bref, j'étais agréable à regarder, mais sans plus.

Je pense, que mon amie avait entièrement raison : j'ai vécu pendant quatre longues années avec mes gardes du corps, sans un avis féminin pendant mon adolescence. Elle aurait voulu être près de moi, pendant ces moments de solitude.

Depuis, elle et moi, on se rattrape et on ne reste pas un seul mois sans aller faire un peu de shopping ensemble. Pour ce travail, mais aussi grâce à Rose, je quittais mes jeans, mes baskets et mes pulls ou teeshirts larges. Moi, qui pendant toutes ces années étais habillée en garçon manqué, je redevenais féminine.

Je commençais une toute nouvelle semaine et j'allais mettre toute mon énergie dans mon travail. Peut-être, je pourrais éloigner toute cette attirance que j'avais pour monsieur Edward Cullen.

Ça avait marché, c'est vrai, pendant les trois premiers jours. J'avais réussi à ne pas tomber sur lui, quitte à rester un peu plus longtemps dans mon bureau à l'heure du déjeuner. J'avais, soit emporté un sandwich que j'avais confectionné chez moi, ou soit je me rendais à la cafétéria, quinze minutes après les autres. J'ignorais que le PDG en avait décidé autrement.

_**Flashback**_

Ce matin, j'arrivais avec un petit quart d'heure d'avance. Je me rendis à la cafétéria et me pris un café. J'attendais devant l'ascenseur pour me rendre à mon étage, après avoir bu un peu de ma boisson, quand une voix douce et sensuelle me parla...

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan !

Je me tournais vers lui et rencontrais son regard. Mince, il était là, devant moi, beau comme un dieu dans un costume sombre.

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen !

Les deux portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, mais je ne bougeais pas. Je voulais le laisser passer, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

- Mademoiselle Swan, pouvez-vous me rejoindre ?

- Heu…

- Isabella, j'attends, s'exclama-t-il mécontent.

- Oui, monsieur Cullen.

Que me voulait-il ? Je voyais, avant que les portes ne se referment, que les employés nous regardaient. Je posais, comme à mon habitude, mon regard à mes pieds. Je sentis l'ascenseur s'arrêter d'un coup et tentai de comprendre. Je relevais mes yeux et vis le doigt d'Edward appuyé sur le bouton stop.

- Bella, pouvez-vous arrêter de regarder vos chaussures ? Regardez-moi, je vous prie.

Je restais immobile, mais Edward posa ses doigts sur mon menton et me força à relever mon visage vers lui.

- Bella, regarde-moi, s'il te plait !

Je croisais ses prunelles de couleur émeraude, ce qui me faisait fondre littéralement.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Bella, pouvez-vous déjeuner avec moi ce midi ? Je voudrais vous parler seul à seul.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur Cullen, mais je suis sur un manuscrit et je dois remettre mon compte-rendu avant ce soir. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me libérer pour ce midi.

- Alors, ce soir ?

- Ce soir, je ne peux pas non plus. Je reçois les parents de mes colocataires à dîner. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Bella, j'ai comme l'impression que tu... vous m'évitez.

- Pas du tout monsieur Cullen, mentis-je.

- Bon, demain soir, alors. Mon chauffeur viendra chez vous vers 19 heures vous prendre.

- Monsieur Cullen, je…

- Je ne tolérerai aucun refus de votre part, Isabella.

Il appuyait au même moment sur le bouton et remis en marche l'ascenseur. J'arrivais à mon étage, quand Edward m'interpella.

- A demain soir, Isabella et bonne journée.

- Bonne journée, Mr Cullen.

J'allais rejoindre mon bureau sans un mot à l'attention d'Angela, la secrétaire. Kate me fit un coucou avec un énorme sourire sur son visage, ce qui voulait tout dire. Comment faire pour me sortir de cette situation ? Je passais le reste de ma journée, confinée dans mon bureau.

**Merci de nous laissez vos impressions**

**A bientôt**

**Sand91**


End file.
